The market for mobile media devices, e.g., digital music players and smart phones, is filled with accessories to protect, enhance, and extend functionality of these devices. Such accessories include cases, microphones, speakers, car mounts and adapters. Certain accessory devices incorporate a docking station (or a “dock”), a form-fitting recess that connects the mobile device to an audio or video system (e.g., car, stereo, or television) via a multi-pin connector built into the bottom of the mobile device. The dock has a corresponding multi-pin connector that plugs into and “cradles” the mobile device, allowing the device to remain upright for visibility and accessibility. For example, car stereos incorporate docks on a dashboard or center console for a portable music player. A multi-pin connector in the dock provides a connection between the automobile and music player for connectivity of music, video, device control, charging, and other functionalities.
Individuals who purchase mobile media devices often decide to purchase a case to protect their investment. While the case shields the device from the elements, it can introduce difficulties in using the mobile device with docking stations. The case adds dimensions to the mobile device, rendering the device too large to fit into the docking station. As docking accessories can be very expensive, owners of these accessories often find themselves in a dilemma where they can only connect their music or phone device to a system via a docking station but the case makes it impossible to dock the device. As a result, the owner must continuously remove the case to plug the device into the dock.
Disclosed herein is a cable assembly for associating the mobile media device with an accessory device, such as a dock.